After summer heat
by punipunipoemi
Summary: Poor Pan. Going back to school is always hard but never like this. Perverted classmates, excessive sniffing, and saiyan physics all come into play in this story about finding out the alien side of your body. R&R and I'll Post more!


Son House - 7:00am

'Beep! Beep!'

The alarm clock gave its beautiful morning ring before it flew across the room at a speed so fast it would make superman blush. Or mabye the flash? I don't know I'm more of a manga girl myself.

"Grrmurbleblumgrrr." Pan Son rose from her bed, hair looking like she had gotten in a fight with a leafblower. Or was it a lawnmower? I was never one for garden tools.

Yes, it was her first day back to school after a gloriously absent minded summer and not only did she hate the fact that she had to get up so early in the morning again, going back to school ment she would have to start thinking again. Damn.

"Well at least it's my last year." She mumbled getting into her school uniform, a white sailor shirt and a short pleated skirt. After pulling up her loose socks she haphazardly combed her hair, checked herself in the mirror, grabbed her backpack, and ran down to breakfast.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning sweetie." Videl smiled, from the oven were she cooked breakfast.

Pan found her uncle Goten staring at the toaster drooling at the cooking poptart, apparently he didn't have the patience to wait one minute for the toasy snack.

"Good morning, Uncle"

"I told you not to call me that. Hey do you smell that?" Goten stood up straight sniffing the air like a blood hound. His nose then turned to Pan and he sniffed her feverishly. "It's you..."

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!" At the younger sayains yell, Goten stood up staring at Pan with wide eyes. His pupils dialated, his skin paled, then he ran out of the house screaming like a girl.

"That was weird, he forgot his poptart." Just then her father walked into the kitchen taking his usual place at the table and he began to read his paper. Videl then sat the food at the table and both her and pan sat down to eat.

Gohan took a sip from his coffee and then paused sniffing the air. "Whats that smell."

"Aww man I must need a shower, Goten ran out screaming after smelling me." Pan said sniffing her armpits.

"You smell fine to me dear." Her mother commented after also giving her a quick sniff.

"It doesn't smell bad, just-" Gohan paused sniffing the air again "different."

After eating her breakfast, Pan stood slipping on her backpack. She said goodbye and was nearly out the door when her father stopped her.

"Grr, what exactly are you wearing? Do you expect me to let you go out in that?"

"Uhh, it's my school uniform I always wear it to school." The young saiyan sweatdropped.

"Well that skirt is to short, couldn't you hem it down or something?"

"It's always been that length dear." Videl added in sweatdropping at her husband behaivor as well.

'Well' Pan thought to herself 'today certainly has been weird so far.'

So poor Pan ended up having to wear her mothers black tights under her skirt, was is just her or was her father being even more over protective than usual? She got to school and noticed an increasing number of guys waving to her, smiling at her, and talking to her.

She was slightly popular due to her relationship to Mr. Satan but this was just weird.

She finally made it through the halls to her group of friends and she promptly began to freak out. "What the hell is going on? I came in and a bunch of guys kept talking to me and waving to me and they keep looking at me with this weird look in there eyes!"

"Well yeah." One of her friends said, like the problem was soooo obvious. "Looks like the late bloomer finally caught up."

"Pan, your boobs." One of her other friends whispered timidly.

"I had those before!"

"Yeah but they weren't so... big."

Pan stared down at herself. They didn't look any bigger to her, of course these guys hadn't seen her since last school year and come to think of it she had to get a larger shirt this year. Then it clicked.

"KYAAH! PERVERTS!"


End file.
